Meanings
by horseluver657
Summary: When Chiro saw a silver ball over the trees in the outskirts, he had no idea that what would happen would change him for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S ME!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Okay, so I know that this isn't an "original" plot idea, but READ IT ANYWAY. Pwease? **

**Anyway, I want to continually thank and kiss Cybovac's feet for Beta reading this. It made it a lot better. Trust me. **

Edit: I edited some crap. :D

**Chapter Uno**

The brightness of the day slowly dulled as the sun began to slowly set in the east, signifying that this glorious day was coming to a close

Well, glorious to others, perhaps, but not to the fourteen year old boy huddled in a corner of a deserted alley way. Shuggazoom was completely oblivious to the teenager's pain, and even if they did know, the fourteen year old was sure that they wouldn't care. No one else seemed to.

His delicate body was badly bruised. His blue jeans were cut in the places his legs were cut, and his red not-as-badly-torn sweater covered his arms that held deep scars that made their way down his arm, blood oozing down like a dangerous stream, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He was lost in his sorrow.

His once shiny and thick black hair was dulled and messy, the tufts of hair that naturally stuck up above his forehead drooped sadly. His large, blue eyes were glassy with tears. Those same eyes that used to hold such happiness and a twinkle that could brighten anyone's day were dull. Anyone who looked into them would probably feel a twinge of sadness at such negative emotions that shone so clearly in those eyes. Unhappiness, pain, sorrow, loneliness.

His flushed face dug deeper into his knees as his tears were absorbed by the tattered pants. After a few more minutes of the heart-wrenching sobs that erupted from the teenager, he managed to gain control of himself. Opening his eyes he took on an emotionless look. His blue eyes glanced down at his arms and sighed. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't have _knives_.

He was taking his lonely walk back to the war zone that he called a home when he was roughly grabbed and thrown into an alley. It was a couple of stronger guys at from his school. He had managed to avoid them for about a week now, and they _claimed _that they needed to catch up on time. _'What jerks.' _He had thought while he closed his eyes in preparation.

After a torturous half an hour, they finally decided that he was punished enough and left the poor boy to lick his wounds.

So here he was, trying to catch his breath and get enough energy to make it home.

Home. He outwardly cringed. It was really late and he was going to be in _so much_ trouble.

When he was seven, his mother was killed in a car accident. She had been driving the young boy to a friend's house. Chiro, the boy, was badly injured, but he survived.

His father blamed him for the accident. He said that if Chiro hadn't wanted to go to a friend's house he wouldn't be missing his wife. Chiro was hurt when he was blamed, for he knew it wasn't his fault. His father even tried to not pay the bills when he was in the hospital. But one of the nurses had pity on the boy and paid the bills herself. When he was returned to his _home _good as new…

That's when the torment began.

His father began to beat him horribly. Chiro had tried to get help from his friends, but they were too scared that they would get hurt too. He tried to stay bright-eyed for a few months, convinced that it would end soon, but after awhile, those sparkly blue eyes faded, and he began to believe that the accident _was_ all his fault. When he was ten, his "punishments," as his father put it, grew worse when he got remarried. The only real reason why he got remarried was because he was lonely. Chiro pitied him for that.

Her name was Anita. She was relatively pretty. Her long red hair twinkled slightly when the light hit it well enough, and her green eyes glowed. Anita was fairly nice to Chiro, and that gave him hope. When she and his father were married, he had a nice few weeks. Anita was kind to him and his father stopped for the sake of his new wife. But after awhile, Anita began to go after him. Chiro is still convinced to this day that he had done something very wrong to cause his new mother to attack him too. Then the bullies started.

The black haired boy stood slowly. He needed to try and get home, so he could tend to his wounds before he passed out from blood loss. He took one shaky step, then another. He kept this slow pace up for awhile before he gained more energy and walked a little more confidently.

He made it home at twilight. Not wanting to get any more injuries for the night, he carefully climbed up to his bedroom window and fell into the room. Tired from his extrusions, he limped over to the door and locked it. When he felt safe, he plopped onto the bed and sighed with relief, and fell asleep. He'll clean himself up tomorrow…

It was around midnight when Chiro woke up to the sound of his door being pounded on.

"Open the door, you little brat!" An female voice yelled.

Knowing that if he didn't obey it would be worse for him later, he took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He had only opened it a crack when an angry woman pushed it open the rest of the way. Chiro stumbled back a bit but didn't fall.

"You were late today. I don't know how you sneaked past us, but I _know _that you were late." As his stepmother glared at him, Chiro noticed something swinging in her hand. He gulped when he realized that it was a belt.

Sunlight streamed through the window and landed annoyingly in the face of the black haired boy laying unconscious on his bed. Chiro's face scrunched up in distaste. His blue eyes fluttered open before abruptly closing in pain as last nights events hit him.

Rising from his lying position on the bed, careful not to hurt his abused back, he limped over to the bathroom. He needed a bubble bath.

Five minutes later, Chiro was resting peacefully in his bathtub, the water turning slightly pinkish as the crusted blood washed off.

As he soaked, he let his mind wander. He thought what it would be like to have a real family again. In his mind he was sure that would never happen, but a gut feeling told him otherwise…

With a sigh he climbed out of the tub and unplugged the drain. As he watched the water go down, he concentrated on the feeling in his heart. It was like... it was telling him that his wish would be granted soon. But that could never happen… could it?

As he walked back into his room to get some clothes, something shiny out the window caught his eye.

Curious, he stepped closer to the window and looked out. There was a silver… ball that just stuck up over the wall of trees in the distance. Mentally he wondered why he didn't notice it sooner but immediately squashed it. At least he had something to do after school.

1

His breath came out in short puffs as he raced across the sidewalk.

"Get back here, dweeb!" the angry voice of one of the school bullies, B.T, yelled. Chiro forced himself to run faster as pounding feet chased after him. Finally he crossed into a grassy area. He actually smiled. He'd been in the outskirts of the city once before, but he knew that he would be safe in the trees. B.T and Glenny weren't the ones that had hurt him yesterday, but he knew that he would be in trouble if they caught him.

With a jump, he grabbed one of the branches of a nearby tree. With a grunt he pulled himself up into the tree and got situated right when the two bullies caught up with him.

"Dude, where'd 'e go?" He heard Glenny ask.

"Eh, who cares? We'll get him tomarra." And with that, they stalked off.

Chiro stayed in the tree for five minutes to catch his breath and make sure the jerks were gone. He smiled again "Wow, two smiles in one day, a new record" He muttered sarcastically. although he was proud of himself for escaping half of the day's torment.

Climbing down the tree some what gracefully, he began to walk in a direction where he thought he saw the "silver ball". There had been no sign of that silver ball yet, and he wondered if he just imagined it. 'But even if I did imagine it,' he thought, 'at least something different would be good for me!'

As he wondered around the area he noticed a randomly placed can. He kicked at it gently and it rolled away a little. He continued walking and when he reached the can again, he kicked it. With a small smile, he chased after it and kicked it again.

He kicked it a few more times before letting it roll away. He sighed and began looking around. Something shiny caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he looked over.

He froze.

In front of him was a giant robot. Its torso was square with what metal and attached to it was four tubes made out of flexible-looking metal. The robot's fists were resting neatly by its sides and its big boxy feet stood side by side. His eyes traveled higher to the robot's square head. It had two large eyes that seemed to look down at him, and there was also a little rectangle-like mouth under the eyes. On top of its head was the silver ball on a giant pin-like supporting pillar. He also noticed that it was mossy, so he guessed that it hadn't been used in awhile.

"Wow…" Chiro muttered, a curious sparkle growing in his eyes. He warily walked forwards, as if waiting for some horrible creature to pop out and attack him. He stopped a few feet away from the left foot of the robot and looked at it with a thoughtful gaze. Carefully he raised his arm and gently brushed his fingers against the cool metal.

Suddenly a door shot open. With a shriek of surprise he ran and hid behind a tree. He stared for awhile, breathing slowly so that he could slow his heartbeat. The door didn't do anything and after awhile he approached it again. He peeked inside and looked around. It looked peaceful enough.

"Maybe I could escape here some days," He said to himself. He cautiously stepped into the foot and looked around some more. As soon as he was fully in and a little ways away from the door, it closed shut on him.

Chiro screamed bloody murder and tried to turn around to escape, but he found out that it was way too dark to do anything. Gulping in fear, he carefully walked forward, not really sure where he was going. He took a few more steps forward before he suddenly ran into a wall.

"Ouch!" Chiro exclaimed, rubbing his offended nose. But before he could step back, the "ground" under him began to shake.

"What the--…?" He muttered before screaming as he was shot up the tube. When he calmed down enough to think, he figured he was on an elevator like thing shooting up.

The farther he went up, the brighter everything was. An orangish light surrounded him, allowing him to look around some.

When the elevator stopped, he cautiously stepped out and looked around. It was a rather plain. A large screen with a control panel, six round chairs a ways off, and a giant lever in the middle of the room. But when he turned around, he gasped and stared wide-eyed at what he saw. In five more elevator tubes of varying colors, suspended in what looked like sleep, were five monkeys.

"_Monkeys_?" He cautiously stepped closer and looked inside. He then noticed that they were covered in metal.

"Metal monkeys?" Chiro pondered, looking closer.

"No…robot monkeys." He discovered quietly before smiling in wonderment. "Cool…"

He tried to decipher what the looked like. They had big round eyes that were black, one had pink, and another had yellow eyes. They had on what looked like a helmet on the top of their heads and their ears slightly resembled satellites and Chiro guessed that they probably were. Their tube like arms almost resembled smaller versions of the giant robot's. Their legs were long and skinny with white paws at the end and their tails looked like regular tails… only with what looked like a silver rattle snake looking thing at the end of it. They were all different colors; Black, blue, red, yellow, and green.

"I wonder how you turn them on?" He asked himself, turning to look at the room again. His eyes immediately locked on the lever in the middle of the room.

Excited about the possibility of waking up the robots, he ran over to the lever and pulled it down.

There was a moment's pause, and then the room turned green. Before Chiro could let go of the lever, the green light flew down and entered him. Chiro immediately screamed in pain. His body sparkled with energy. It hurt badly, but he felt other things as well. Power, strength, and a calming sensation. The calming sensation, although, was quickly overruled by the burning sensation of his wounds. With one last scream he dashed towards the "elevator". When he reached it he subconsciously noticed that the doors to the other elevators were opening.

That seemed to scare him even more, so much that he forgot that the reason he pulled the lever in the first place was to re-awaken the monkey robots.

His wounds thumped painfully as he impatiently waited for the elevator to land. While he went down he clutched at his arms and did a little dance on the spot. The pain and the events kept running through his head, keeping the adrenaline fresh. As soon as he hit ground he charged out of the robot and ran blindly through the outskirts.

When he finally stopped, he realized that he was in the city and it was almost dark.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here."


	2. Chapter 2

Edit: I edited some crap.

**Chapter Duos**

Slowly opening his eyes, Antauri looked around. _'Who has finally awakened us?' _He asked himself as he stepped out of the steam. A flash ran past him and with a gasp he looked over to see a boy starting to descend down the transport tubes. But before he could stop him the boy disappeared.

A yawn startled him. He turned away from the tube the boy went down and looked at a certain red monkey stepping out of his sleeping capsule. "Finally." Was all he said as he scratched his back and stretched.

"Who awakened us?" An accented voice asked behind him. Antauri turned to see Mr. Hal Gibson standing behind him with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure." The black monkey admitted, shaking his head. "I caught a glimpse of the child, but he seemed greatly frightened."

"Well I would be too." A female voice said, coming up to them. "I mean, if he awakened us he probably has the power primate right?"

"Wait, wait, wait. A _**kid **_woke us up?" SPRX-77 asked, coming up as well.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Antauri asked, turning to him.

"…..No…" Sprx muttered, looking at the floor.

"Aw, come on Sprx, he might be cool." Nova told him, hitting him hard on the back.

"…ow…"

"Now…where is Otto?" The blue monkey asked, looking around.

Nova rolled her eyes and walked over to the green tube. The others looked at each other before following.

"There he is." Nova told them, pointing at the green monkey, snoring, apparently still asleep.

Gibson slapped his forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Figures…" He stated.

Sprx simply smirked and carefully stepped into the tube.

"Sprx…" Antauri started in a warning tone.

Sprx simply smirked at him and turned toward his green comrade. "HEY! WAKE UP OTTO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in his ear before jumping out as the green monkey fell.

"OOF!" Otto muttered as he fell out of the tube. He looked up when he heard Sprx and Nova snickered in amusement. "Hey…" He pouted.

Gibson rolled his eyes and helped the poor monkey off the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh!" Otto nodded and smiled.

"Good, now we should get to business. Now that everyone's awake, we must try and find our new leader who has awakened us." Antauri stated, signaling for everyone to go to the control panel.

"I might be able to track his Power Primate signal." Gibson stated, beginning to turn on the computer.

An hour later they finally had the computer up and running.

"……We have some work to do." Otto said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes well…" Gibson coughed, "I'll just…get that search on now."

Everyone looked toward the screen as the blue monkey turned on the radar.

"We should be able to see where he is…soon…" Gibson stated, done typing and now looking as well.

"There he is!" Sprx exclaimed, pointing to the little green dot.

"Let's go!" Antauri commanded, beginning to run towards the transport tubes.

&&&&

"Loser!" B.T laughed, delivering one last kick in the stomach before leaving with his "Partner in Crime".

Chiro coughed slightly, blood dribbling slowly down his chin. They took it easier on him today, but with enough force of re-open his arm wounds and give him new ones. His red sweater's white rings that wrapped around his upper arms completely blended in with the sweater.

'_That's it.' _He thought to himself. '_I can't take anymore of this.' _So he just sat here, waiting for the blood loss to take its toll on his body and allow him drift into oblivion peacefully. He slowly closed his eyes and went lax.

What he didn't notice were five different colored dots heading towards him.

"You see anything?" Nova asked.

"What can we look for, we don't even know what he looks like!" Sprx stated rudely.

Nova glared at him and hit him over the head.

"Nova, Sprx..." Gibson began but was interrupted by the black monkey beside him.

"Wait, I sense him, but its growing fainter and fainter every second." Antauri told them, slight worry in his voice.

"Wait…so he's dying?" Otto asked, concern completely portrayed in his voice.

"…Yes." The black monkey nodded solemnly.

"Then we have to find him fast!" Otto exclaimed, determination shining in his eyes. _'I can't let our new leader die like that. We've been waiting for so long…'_

"I agree." Gibson nodded.

"Down there!" Antauri suddenly pointed. They all quickly descended and landed in the alley way.

They looked around for any signs of life.

"Where-?"

"There!" Otto exclaimed, pointing to the unmoving lump in the corner.

"We're not to late are we?" Nova asked Antauri as they quickly jogged over to the boy.

"No, I think we made it just in time."

Apparently the boy heard their footsteps and voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at them.

'_W-what is that noise.' _Chiro asked himself. It sounded like humans, but it had a…different tone to it. Chiro slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the sound. His eyes widened. _'I-Isn't that those robot's in that robot?' _Fear slowly creped up into his eyes.

The robot's apparently saw that fear. "Hey, hey kid, don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." The red one stated, reaching forward to grab his arm. Even though it was slow and careful so that he wouldn't get scared, it didn't work and the boy scooted away.

"Here, let a _girl _handle this." The yellow one said to the red one before slowly approaching the hurt boy. Chiro whimpered slightly as she got nearer, but stayed still.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you….we just want to help." She told him quietly, gently touching his arm.

"Ah!" Chiro whimpered, moving the arm away from her.

"Shh…" she comforted. She thought for a moment before starting to gently run her fingers through his hair. Chiro stayed tense and alert for awhile until he slowly began to relax. With a small sigh, he leaned against the wall again, relaxed.

))000

"Good work Nova…" Antauri praised quietly as they watched the boy slowly respond to the yellow monkey's actions. Sprx once again approached, but the boy didn't even wince, too wrapped up in the calming sensation of his hair being caressed. The pilot gently grabbed his arm again, but immediately pulled back when he felt something wet on it.

"Oh man…" He muttered, showing his hand to everyone. It was covered in blood.

"We need to get him back to the robot quickly." Gibson instructed. Otto carefully went over to the boy's feet and gently picked them up while Nova stopped her ministrations and grabbed his right arm and Sprx grabbed his left.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get ya better." Sprx whispered soothingly to him. The black haired boy slowly opened his blue crystals and looked at him dully. Sprx winced slightly. They had some work to do.

Careful so not to startle the boy, the activated their jetpacks and jumped into the air. The boy's eyes immediately widened in fear, but Nova easily calmed him down.

"I think he trusts you Nova." Antauri whispered to her as he came up besides her. Nova simply smiled at him.

"Can you answer a question kid?" Sprx asked him carefully.

The boy looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What's your name?" Otto asked curiously.

"….Chiro." He answered finally.

"Well Chiro, don't worry, we will take very good care of you." Gibson told him.

Chiro nodded sleepily and yawned.

Antauri couldn't help but smile. "Sleep. You have had a long day."

But he had already drifted off to cloud 9.

"We have a lot of work to do." Sprx said after awhile. "When I looked into his eyes I saw a broken spirit."

"Yes, but before we can help he's going to have to tell us what happened." Antauri stated wisely.

"Yes but, we need to gain his trust first don't we?" Otto asked innocently.

"Maybe Nova could find out." Gibson suggested.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Gibson began, "He clearly is the one he trusts more right now."

"That's true... but he still might not want to tell me!" Nova exclaimed.

"I guess that is understandable since he probably will have trouble trusting other people…" Antauri said thoughtfully.

"I say we sick Otto on him." Sprx smirked.

"Huh?" Otto asked, and he would probably have scratched his head if he wasn't carrying a hurt boy.

"That might be a good idea, since how can you _not _resist talking to Otto about your problems?" Nova smiled.

"Aw shucks." Otto blushed.

"We should probably wait until he's bandaged up and has a good nights sleep before we start something." Antauri said.

"Yeah, he clearly had a bad day." Otto said, nodding towards his apparent injuries.

1111111111

"My my my, I wonder how in the world this poor boy sustained so many horrible injuries!" Gibson exclaimed when they got back and had brought the boy to Sick Bay. They had discarded the shirts and were currently "admiring" his very bruised back and front.

"Those horrible people!" Nova exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.

"Now now…." Antauri calmly began, "I'm sure not all of them did this, and after awhile I'm sure they will start to apologize."

"Yeah, well if I find the people who DID do this…" Sprx let it trail off into mutterings.

Otto looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Gibson sighed sadly and picked up gauze. "Alright everyone, out, I need to work."

Antauri quietly herded everyone out and left Gibson by himself.

Gibson sighed sadly and turned towards the boy. "Alright Chiro, let's get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! I thought of all my reviewers today and finished the chapter today! Sorry its kind a short, and if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. : D_  
**

Edit: I edited some crap.

**Chapter Tres **

"How is he?" Antauri asked as he stepped into sick bay.

"Not horrible," Gibson admitted, turning around to face is comrade. "I bandaged up his wounds as well as I could, I think he'll only be in some pain after awakes. But let's make sure he's resting a lot until his injuries are healed."

Antauri nodded wordlessly and walked up to the bed where the boy lay. His torso was completely bandaged and his two upper arms were wrapped tightly in gauze. They had taken the sweater to be washed. It would be awhile before that shirt would be clean.

"So this is **our **leader…" Gibson started after a comfortable silence.

Antauri nodded. "We have some work to do."

"Antauri," The blue monkey sighed turning to the second in command. "I'm not one to question your word, but you are sure that this is the chosen one?"

"Quite sure Gibson." Antauri confirmed. "But I never said that he would immediately be ready for the duty he had been placed with. He has clearly been traumatized and we first have to gain his trust."

The scientist sighed and nodded, turning to look at the boy.

"…Do you think we should tell him everything?" Gibson asked.

Antauri looked at the unconscious boy thoughtfully for a moment. "No, I don't think he could handle it right now. Let's just be here for him first."

"But what is he becomes frightened again after we inform him?" Gibson asked.

"Hopefully he won't and he'll trust that we know what we're talking about."

"…What about the chosen one information?"

"I think I shall wait to tell him that until he's ready." Antauri nodded.

1

Chiro groaned in pain and slowly tried to rise to a sitting position. Blinding pain immediately hit him and he fell back down onto the comfy bed he was lying on.

Wait a second…

The black haired boy gasped and shot up, his yes open and wide. "Where-where am I?" He asked himself quietly.

He looked down at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that all his wounds were bandaged. He was touched. No one had even cared enough to dress his wounds before.

Carefully, so not to hurt himself further, he climbed out of bed. He hissed slightly as his back stretched when he stood upright, but that was about it. Slowly he stepped outside the room about looked around. "I recognize this place.." he said after awhile. "I must be in that robot."

He began to slowly walk to his left. "I wonder what time it is?" He asked himself quietly.

"Hey… you're up." A voice startled him out of his thoughts. With a startled yelp he turned around and his eyes meet with warm pink.

"Hey…I know you…" Chiro admitted quietly.

The yellow robot smiled serenely at him. "Yes, my name is Nova."

Chiro slowly began to relax and he cautiously smiled back.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. But I think I'll be fine…so I guess I should go." He told her. He didn't want to burden them to much longer, but he couldn't help the growing fear of going home so late.

Nova seemed to see the growing fear in his eyes and she immediately looked at him sympathetically. "No you don't have to go. In fact we were hoping that you would stay with us."

Chiro was shocked. "W-why would you want me to stay with you?"

She smiled sweetly. "You'll find out soon. But first come on; let me show you your room." Nova gently grabbed his hand and lead him towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are. We'll get your stuff later." Nova told him happily.

Chiro only nodded, staring wide eyed at his room. It was probably twice as large as his old room. His bed was long and roundish and it looked extremely comfortable. Shelves were littered around the room and a big screen TV was placed in front of the bed. The room was also a shade of purple. It was calm and relaxing.

"Do you like it?" Chiro nodded wordlessly. "Good. I know it's a little empty, but we'll fix that soon." Nova told them.

Chiro nodded at that and slowly began to walk around the room, looking around in excitement.

Nova sighed suddenly and motioned for Chiro to come sit on the bed after a comfortable silence.

Chiro looked at her funny for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting next to her on it.

"Soo… Chiro, is there a reason why you ended up almost unconscious in an alley way?" Nova asked, rather bluntly as she looked at him expectantly.

The blue eyed looked down at his hands. What could he say? He couldn't tell her that he was abused… could he?

"W-well…" Chiro muttered, still looking at his hands that were folded nervously in his lap.

"Chiro please tell me. I know you don't really have any reason to trust me. But me and everyone else just want to help you!" Nova told him gently.

"Why!?" Chiro suddenly blurted out.

"Why?" Nova repeated.

"Why do you guys want to help me?" Chiro asked accusingly, narrowing his slightly at her.

"Because-"

But Chiro interrupted her. "Is it because I woke you guys up?"

"….Yes."

"See!" Chiro threw his hands up, wincing slightly at the friction it made on his upper arms, but he ignored it. "You owe me!"

"That's not it at all!"

"Then what?"

"Because you deserve better!" Nova told him firmly, raising her voice slightly to make it sounds like she meant it. Chiro looked at her for a moment before turning to look at his lap again. What Nova said was only half true, but she decided it would be best if Antauri told him the rest.

Chiro meanwhile could feel tears welling up in the back of his eyes. He quickly closed them. He suddenly felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the kind eyes of the yellow monkey next to him.

"Chiro, I won't make you tell me if you really don't want to, but we can't help if we don't know what's wrong. Just remember, we really do care."

Nova gave him one last smile before jumping off the bed and walking towards the door.

'_Okay Chiro think. You may not know it they really want to help, but at least you'll get it off your chest and if they do really want to help, you might get away from your old home." _

"I'm abused." He blurted out suddenly. Nova, who was almost at the door stopped and turned around.

"Hm?"

"I-I'm abused…" He said again, looking at his lap. Nova walked over again and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My mom died in a car accident when I was seven and since then my dad started beating me. No one would help, so I just kind a gave up. Then my dad got re-married and the woman joined in. Then the bullies started."

The yellow monkey's heart went out to the boy as tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks. But he angrily closed his eyes and wiped them off. She stood up on the bed and hugged the boy tightly. "Don't worry Chiro that will not happen anymore."

2

"So he's been abused ever since." Nova finished. Nova had left Chiro's room so he could sleep peacefully. Antauri then confronted her about if she found anything out. She then began to explain what happened to the boy.

"That's horrible!" Otto exclaimed.

Antauri sighed sadly.

Gibson looked sympathetic before he suddenly had a thought. "Antauri, what if his parents try to fight to him back?"

"I do not know Gibson." The black monkey admitted. "Fight back I suppose."

"At least we made some progress." Sprx said, a disgusted look on his face from the story. He couldn't believe that the parents did that to him. "Now we just have to get the kid to trust the rest of us."

"I think we'll be able to it!" Otto exclaimed optimistically.

"Indeed." Gibson agreed.

3

Chiro yawned and sat up in his bed. He felt strange contentment for some reason and it was then that he realized that he wasn't in pain. With a gasp he remembered what happened yesterday.

He jumped out of bed and looked around. He groaned at the thought that he'll probably need to go his old home to get his stuff. But he had to admit that it was a tad to empty and lonely in here and he would have to do it sometime.

Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his room to go see where the other monkeys (or at least Nova) were.


	4. Chapter 4

**There! Finally, sorry for the wait guys, but it builds suspense and drives everyone crazy and that's always fun! Am I right? is hit with rotten food -.- But anyway, if anyone is worried about Chiro being OCC, don't worry, because he'll turn into his regular self soon! D Now, read! Or else I will take this story off! BWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Desclaimer (I've been forgetting these huh?): I do not own SRMTHFG. If I did, there would be a Season 5.**

Edit: I edited some crap.

**Chapter Cuatro  
**

Chiro cautiously wandered down the many halls of the robot, trying to learn more about his new home. Chiro's mouth twitched into a small smile, he still couldn't believe it, he finally had a real home. Part of him was also excited to meet his new housemates or, maybe they're more like robotmates. Despite his excitement, he was also scared. Would he like them? Would they like him? Would they not like him and send back to his old house? He gulped in fear.

For the next hour or so the black-haired boy explored the robot, staring in awe at anything and everything he found. He finally felt that he figure out how to use the elevators in this robot and ended up going everywhere. After awhile he began to get tired and suspicious. Where were the robots?

"HI!" A cheerful voice ended up scaring him out of his thoughts.

"AHH!" Chiro yelled.

"AHH!!" the voice screamed with him.

With a final screech, Chiro stumbled back but only ended up slamming into the wall. Dazed he slide to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Chiro dizzily looked up and finally noticed who had scared him. He noticed that this monkey had green fur and kind black eyes that were currently looking at him in concern.

"Yeah, yeah…" He began breathlessly. "I'm fine." The green monkey grabbed his hand and helped the boy up from the floor.

When Chiro was all "brushed off" Otto stuck out his hand and said cheerfully. "HI! I'm Otto! I would usually ask for your name, but I kind a know it already." He snorted and sent the boy a goofy grin.

Despite himself, Chiro found his mouth twitching into a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Otto's grin seemed to turn into a beaming smile in less then a millisecond. "I'm glad you're awake! Everyone really wants to meet you and they actually sent me to come and see if you were awake!"

Still smiling, Otto grabbed the boy's hand and with a quick "Come on!" charged off into what Chiro thought to be a random direction.

1

"It's been awhile since we sent Otto out to get the kid," Sprx commented as he handed random tools to the blue monkey updating the control panel. "You don't think he got lost do you?" He teased.

Gibson rolled his eyes and stretched his back. Bending over a control panel that is almost as big as you can be quite tedious you know. "Of course he didn't get lost _Sprx_."

This time the red monkey rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I was just joking brainstrain."

Gibson glared at him. "Home many times must I tell you to not call me that Sparky." The blue monkey grinned at the last word.

If looks could kill, Gibson would be dead. "DON'T CAL-"

Nova knew where this would lead to, so she calmly walked over to the two bickering primates and knocked their heads together. "Okay guys, back to work."

"We were working." Sprx said indignantly as he rubbed his head and stood.

"No, you were verbally abusing each other." Nova smirked. "Back to work."

The blue monkey rolled his eyes while Sprx helped him up and they went back to their original task.

Antauri smiled a little from his position in the air.

All head turned when they heard the elevator swoosh and stop at the command center. Nova smiled softly at the picture before them.

Otto was standing there looking very proud of himself and Chiro was behind him looking dazed and breathless. Maybe they shouldn't have sent Otto until Chiro was used to the monkey's attitude….

"We're here!" Otto cried happily, skipping further into the room while Chiro trailed behind.

Chiro suddenly felt very shy. He looked at the ground, not daring to look up to meet the monkey's eyes that were staring at him intently. A chuckle took him by surprise and he looked up to see the black monkey slowly gliding back down to the ground.

The boy's eyes widened and his curiosity took over as he sped walked over to the black monkey. "H-how did you do that?"

Antauri blinked his yellow eyes before letting a soft smile appear on his face.

Chiro suddenly realized what he did and nervously took a step back and looked to the ground again. "Sorry." He muttered.

Antauri simply chuckled. "There is nothing to apologize for, you were simply curious and that's completely reasonable."

Chiro smiled a bit.

"Anyway," Sprx cut in suddenly, stepping in from of his second in command. "Let's get down to business. I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx."

Gibson stepped up as well. "And I am Mr. Hal Gibson; do not call me Mr., or Hal, just Gibson please."

"And I am Antauri." The black monkey stated as he signaled for the boy to follow him. Antauri pointed to an orange globe chair in the middle of the circle of chairs. "We have a lot to talk about, and I believe the sooner we tell you the better it will be."

Chiro blinked his blue eyes and tentatively sat down while the monkey's retreated to their respective chairs. Antauri took a deep breath, and began.

2

For the next one or two hours, Antauri explained enough information to keep the boy enough out of the dark, but oblivious to darkened corners. Some of this information included their team name. Otto added a "Go" at the end of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. As well as the power that gave him the strength to stand a change against what they were going to encounter, The Power Primate. They also explained what he would be learning as their leader, like combat training, piloting, ect. After awhile the poor boy was starting to get dizzy.

When they finished the explanation, Chiro sank into his chair.

"Are you alright Chiro?" Nova asked, concerned that they explained to early.

"Yeah…" Chiro murmured, his mind going over the past hour or so.

"Why don't we east some dinner?" Gibson suggested, "Then perhaps you should go to bed."

Chiro nodded wordlessly and stood with the monkey's.

"Alright!" Sprx said excitedly, rubbing his hands together in an evil like fashion. "What did ya make tonight Brainstrain?"

Gibson glared at him but said. "I made Spaghetti."

Chiro visibly perked up at the word. The yellow monkey noticed and chuckled. "You like Spaghetti?"

Chiro smiled shyly at her. "Yeah, it's my favorite food."

The scientist looked proud of himself.

"YAY FOR SPAGHETTI! I'll go set the table!" Otto cheered happily, already skipping towards the kitchen.

Chiro hesitated for a moment before following, offering to help.

The rest of the team smiled before following.

For the rest of the night the team got to know more about their new leader and vice versa. Chiro was surprised at how much he smiled.

The team were also happy with their progress. But they were still very upset with the fact that someone would dare hurt this sweet boy.

Finally when everything was eaten and the dishes were all clean. Chiro was escorted happily to his room.

Sprx yawned. "Well, g'night kid. See ya in the morning."

"Night Chiro!" Otto said before following Sprx's example and walking to his room.

When Chiro went into his room after saying good night he decided he wanted_, _no, _needed _a shower.

The black haired boy walked over to his bathroom and peeked in. He was surprised at how big it was. The tub was long and roomy, and the shower junction hooked on over the bath tub. The sink traveled all the way down the opposite wall of the bathe tub. The toilet was hidden behind the shower.

Chiro was relieved to see that the monkey's put some shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a towel out for him. In a cabinet by the sink, he noticed that they had put extra bandages.

'They thought of everything didn't they?' He thought affectionately, already warming up to his new family.

He slowly discarded his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He grimaced slightly at the wounds that stood out from his pale skin. He really hoped they would heal fast. 'Although,' he thought with a grin, 'they probably will now that they are being properly cared for now.'

Chiro turned on the shower and stepped in, visibly relaxing as the lukewarm water cascaded over his abused body. Grabbing the shampoo he began to wash his hair.

As he washed his hair, his mind began to wonder towards the talk they had a few hours ago.

'I can't believe how much my like has changed in only 2 days…' He thought, 'I hope I don't mess anything up…' He snorted and rinsed his hair. 'Of course I'm probably going to mess up, we can't be perfect. I guess I just hope I don't disappoint them.'

Before he picked up the conditioner he looked at his hands. 'I can't believe I have power inside of me. Its kind a weird because I don't really feel any different.'

With a sigh he grabbed the conditioner and began to rub the strawberry scented gloop into hair. 'And what about my dad?' He shuddered at the thought of his father.

Sighing, he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself up and re-wrap his bandages.

3

Chiro tossed and turned in his sleep, his body covered in a layer of sweat and his face contorted in pain.

_In Dream _

_It was dark everywhere. It was so dark that Chiro swore that he couldn't breath, like the blackness of space._

_Suddenly evil laughter surrounded him. His breath hitched in fear and he looked around, desperately trying to locate where the voice came from. _

"_A boy?!" The voice suddenly proclaimed mockingly. "This is the being that is supposed to destroy me? Ha ha ha. This will be easier than I thought…" _

_Chiro began to shiver, the voice was cold and evil, it almost reminded him of his father. _

_Suddenly a hand as big as his body shot out from the darkness. Chiro didn't even have time to even think about getting out of the way before he was roughly taken in its grasp. _

_In his panic, and because of the fact the tight grip was re-opening his wounds, he began to struggle wildly. _

_As the boy struggled, the grip around him only tightened more as the voice began to laugh again. _

_Just when Chiro was sure he was going to die from suffocation, he looked up and saw the face of the one torturing him. _

_His eyes widened and his breath hitched. _

_He screamed. _

The blue eyes of the terrified boy snapped open as he screamed. He shot up in his bed, still screaming, the face of that… that creature playing through his head like a song on repeat. He didn't even hear his door open and the panicking feet of the monkey's run forward towards his bed.

"Chiro!" A sweet voice cut through the haze he put himself in.

"Come on kid! You're okay!" Another one!

"Chiro!"

"Calm down Chiro!"

"You are alright!"

Five pairs of arms wrapped around his trembling form. For a moment he panicked that it was the hand, but with the gently comforting voice around him he slowly began to calm down. His trembling turning into shivering and his breathing slowed to a less anxious pace.

He slowly opened his eyes (When did he close them?) and looked around. That's when he noticed the five pairs of eyes staring at him in concern. He slowly let his hands unclench from the blanket.

"Chiro what happened?" The green monkey asked, his black eyes overflowing with concern for their new leader.

"Had a…bad d-dream." He replied shakily.

Nova hugged him tighter. Don't worry Chiro, it was just a nightmare."

'Was it though?' Chiro asked himself as he nodded.

The monkeys slept with Chiro for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehe, finally, after five months, I finally made chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block. Oh, and BTW, I spelled Cuarto wrong in the 4****th**** chapter. It's actually Cuarto. Sorry, if you actually though that you spell it Quarto and put it on your Spanish test and you got it wrong, you can blame me. XDDD **

**I spelled disclaimer wrong…..anyway, Do not own and stuff. Which I think is pretty obvious. **

**Edit: I edited some crap.  
**

**Chapter Cinco**

Gibson was the first to awaken. He blinked his glassy black eyes and looked around. He noticed he wasn't in his room and remembered that he and the rest of the team had stayed in Chiro's room when he had a nightmare. He smiled slightly as he looked at the boy now sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. He noticed with some amusement that the rest of the monkeys were splayed unceremoniously around him. Otto was laying half on the boy's chest and half over Sprx; who had his head rested on Chiro's shoulder who was leaning against Antauri's head and Nova was sleeping on the black monkey's leg. Gibson himself was at a much more dignified pose and he had ended up sleeping curled up at Chiro's side.

With a tired sigh, he climbed out of the bed and quietly made his way over to the door so he could go and get their breakfast all ready. _'Hm…perhaps Chiro would enjoy having pancakes today…or maybe waffles. Or does he like eggs? I believe I will just have a mix of everything.' _ He nodded seriously at the plan and continued on to the kitchen.

About a half hour later, Antauri walked into the kitchen. His eyes still seemed glazed over from sleeping, but he seemed awake. "Good morning Gibson." He greeted.

Gibson nodded in his second command's direction, still shifting through the groceries that Otto and Sprx had gotten earlier yesterday. "Good morning. I'm making a variety, but if there is something you'd prefer, just tell me."

Antauri nodded. "Perhaps some tea, I'm not very hungry this morning. But do not worry about it, I will make it myself." To prove his point, he turned to a cupboard and took out a package of green tea.

About ten minutes later, Nova stumbled in. She grinned sleepily at the other monkeys and went over to the table to wait for breakfast. Soon after her Sprx came in, tripping over his feet and falling on the floor with a bang. Nova ended up bursting out laughing which made Gibson wince and Antauri chuckle a bit.

Finally, clearly awoken by Nova's laughter, Otto and Chiro came in. Otto saw Sprx's situation and began laughing as well. Chiro giggled slightly and went over to help the red monkey up. Sprx grinned at the giggling boy before glaring at the other two. "Oh, shut up. I'm tired."

Gibson rolled his eyes when that statement did nothing to stop the laughter and brought over the dishes of food. He took pride in noticing that Chiro's blue eyes brightened considerable at the concept of food. "Yes! I love waffles!" He cheered, hurriedly going over to a plate. He looked over at Gibson for a second, and seeing the scientist nod, he began to fill his plate with different assortments of food, mostly waffles.

Otto quickly followed and soon everything was calm enough to start eating, excluding Antauri who was sipping his tea. Chiro seemed to have forgotten all about his nightmare the other night and he chattered happily with all the monkeys. Antauri grinned softly as he saw the cheerfulness in his eyes.

"Hey kid, how's your wounds?" Sprx asked curiously.

Chiro smiled at him. "They're fine; I can barely feel them anymore."

Sprx and the rest of the monkeys were clearly relieved. "That's good." Nova smiled.

Gibson cleared his throat. "But do not neglect them Chiro, I'll only be satisfied until I can't see them anymore."

Chiro smiled at him. "Don't worry, I won't."

Antauri looked over at the boy. "I believe we should spend today getting Chiro's things."

The monkeys nodded in agreement, but Chiro winced. "You… uh, you guys will come with me right?"

"Of course! No way we're are letting you go out alone with your injuries." Sprx said.

Chiro visibly relaxed and he continued to eat.

1

After breakfast, Chiro helped Gibson with the dishes, feeling he was obligated to help after all the help he had received. The blue monkey said it really was no big deal, but the black haired boy insisted. It did give them a chance, however, to chat with each other. They talked about a number of things. Like what Chiro enjoyed doing in his spare time, funny stories that nobody would have thought Gibson would know, and different things Chiro liked, like food and classes at school. Gibson was proud that one of them was science and Chiro was a B student in the subject.

Finally the dishes were cleaned. Chiro had then gone out to explore and talk to some of the other monkeys. The first guy he stumbled upon was Otto.

"Hey Chiro!" Otto had greeted cheerfully, moving his head from under one of the keyboards in the command center.

"Hey Otto, whatcha doing?" Chiro asked curiously, bending down to watch Otto work. Otto moved back under and began again.

"It's been awhile since the computers ran. I'm just basically rebooting the system and rewiring some old wires that could cause trouble." Otto explained, not really sounding like Otto. Chiro couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Sounds like fun." Chiro grinned. After awhile of Otto teaching Chiro some basic's of mechanics, Chiro decided to explore around some more. The black haired boy had a sweet smile on his face, his original personality beginning to come out of the shell it was lost in for so long.

As he explored, he heard pounding. With a confused glance to his left, he began to follow the sound path. He came to a door of a room and knocked. He waited as the pounding stopped and the door opened, revealing a yellow monkey.

"Oh! Chiro! Hi!" Nova smiled. "What's up?"

Chiro shrugged and grinned. "I was just exploring and stuff and I heard pounding coming from over here and I was curious."

"Oh, I was just training." Nova smirked. "It's been awhile and my muscles are kind of out of shape. Wanna come in?"

Chiro nodded and stepped into the yellow monkey's room. He looked around and noticed that it was a shade of purple and there was a sleeping pod in the end of the room. There were some weapon's placed around the room and there was a punching bag in the middle of the room.

Nova smiled at him. Chiro watched in amazement as Nova's fists transform into much bigger fists that were yellow. Nova stepped over to the punching bag and began to expertly punch the heavy bag. Chiro watched in fascination for a bit before asking shyly if she could teach him how to do that. The yellow monkey grinned and motioned for the boy to come over. After efficiently wrapping Chiro's fragile hands (She wasn't going to teach him much today, but she didn't want to take any chances.) she began to slowly instruct him on the basic's of fighting, mostly on punching, her expertise.

When Chiro was worn out about an hour later, he unwrapped his sore hands and thanked Nova for the lesson.

"No problem." She had grinned. "I was planning on beginning tomorrow, but it's okay." She had then told him that they were going to keep practicing and Chiro had been excited that he'd be able to continue learning how to fight.

He stepped out of the room, wincing a bit when the light hit his eyes, for the room had been dark, and continued on his way. As he got to another room, he saw that the door was opened and peeked in. The room had a very calm feel to it and he thought it was nice immediately. There was a stream running in different directions in the room, which he thought was really cool and different pictures and symbols displayed in the room. In the middle he saw the black monkey meditating. He figured he probably shouldn't disturb his second command and was about to move on when he heard Antauri talk.

"It's alright Chiro, come in." The black monkey said calmly, not opening his eyes or showing that he had talked at all. Chiro stepped in albeit a bit cautiously and sat down across from the other, being careful not to sit in the stream, because that would be embarrassing. Antauri seemed to notice his cautious behavior and smiled a bit, opening his eyes and floating over so he was actually sitting.

"How has your day been so far today Chiro?" The black monkey asked.

Chiro immediately loosened up and smiled widely at the other. "It's been really good! I talked to Gibson, and learned some stuff, and then Otto taught me some mechanical things, and Nova taught me some basic fighting tips!"

Antauri smiled softly at the last part. "I thought we agreed that we were going to start training tomorrow?"

Chiro grinned sheepishly. "I asked…"

Antauri chuckled. "Its fine, it's good to get a head in that tidbit." Chiro beamed.

They continued to chat with each other. Antauri gave Chiro some tea and was amused to hear that he had never drunk tea before. He almost chuckled when he saw the boy's nose scrunch up in distaste after taking a sip. "Sorry." Chiro apologized shyly.

"Do not worry about it. I will make sure you get used to it." Antauri did chuckle as he watched his leader's face contort.

"Whoopie." Chiro smiled.

After a little while, Chiro stepped out of the black monkey's room and continued on. He didn't have to go very far when he heard a loud bonk coming from a room on his right. He blinked in surprise and stepped over to the door and knocked. He heard a quiet "oww…" coming from inside and had to stifle a giggle when he recognized it as the voice of Sprx.

"Come in." The red monkey stated wryly. Chiro giggled again and opened the door. He started snickering when he saw that Sprx was once again on the floor. The blue eyed boy noticed some grease like substance on the ground and figured that was the culprit for making the red monkey fall.

"Oh, hey kid." Sprx grinned up at him. Chiro snickered and again and helped the monkey up.

"Whatcha doing Sprx?" Chiro asked.

"Just polishing my magnets." Sprx answered, picking up some shining grease and going over to his chair.

Chiro blinked curiously. "You have magnets? Where?" Chiro's eyes widened as he watched Sprx's eyes glitter proudly as one of his hand's transformed into a big, red magnet.

"Coool… does everyone do that?" Chiro asked.

Sprx smirked. "Yup. Antauri has claws, Nova has fists, Gibson has these drills, and Otto has saws."

"Cool!" Chiro grinned, sitting down. "So, what's your expertise?"

Sprx grinned excitedly, his eyes sparking. "Piloting."

Chiro blinked before beaming. "That's cool!"

Sprx chuckled proudly. "Yes, well, in fact I'm the best pilot in the robot. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the best ever!"

Chiro grinned. "So everyone knows how to fly?"

"Yup, and I'm going to be in charge of teaching you!" Sprx smiled, looking at his reflection coming off the magnet.

Chiro's blue eyes danced excitedly. "Really? I get to learn how to fly too? Awesome!"

Sprx began to inform Chiro on some wonderful things about flying and about different things he was going to learn. Chiro was about to ask a question when the door to Sprx's room opened.

"There you are." Gibson said, stepping into the room. "Antauri sent me to get you two. He thinks it's a good time to go out and get your things Chiro."

Chiro blinked back the nervousness that wanted to show and nodded, standing up. Sprx also got up and transformed his hand back into it's original state. Sprx looked up at the boy and smiled a big Sprx smile at him. "Don't worry Kid, it'll be fine. We get in, get out. You'll never have to go there again."

Chiro grinned back slightly.

Gibson nodded in affirmative. "Sprx is right. Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

Chiro nodded and followed the blue monkey to the command center, where everyone else was waiting. He smiled slightly at them, before following them outside the robot.

2

As the group proceeded through the woods where the robot resided, Chiro slowly began to relax. Soon he began to participate in the conversation that was going on. When they got into the city though, they were a bit more careful. They tried to stay hidden more, considering they weren't completely sure how everyone would react to them yet. They were robot monkeys after all. As they got closer and closer to Chiro's house, the boy took the lead.

Chiro felt his stomach drop uncomfortably but he ignored it for now and ran towards the bushes at the side of his house before anyone could see him or the monkeys who followed suit. Chiro kneeled behind the bushes for a second before standing up slowly again. There was a window above him that showed a view of the living room. It was kind a high up, so Chiro jumped up and skillfully grabbed hold on the edges of the window and pulled himself up, cautiously looking through the window.

The house was still. Chiro breathed an obvious sigh of relief and jumped back down. He didn't want to take any chances though. "Come on." He said, running to the back of the house. There was a window on the second floor and to get up to it you have to climb up a tree. With a sigh, Chiro grabbed onto a lower branch and pulled himself up.

The monkeys looked up at him, concerned that he'd open his wounds again. "Why can't we just go through the front door?" Otto asked.

Chiro sighed and sat down on the branch. "Because I'm not completely sure if they're home, I don't want to take any chances."

The monkeys nodded and followed Chiro up the tree. When they got to the specific branch that would lead them to Chiro's room, Chiro opened the window and climbed in. The monkey's quickly followed. As soon as they entered, they began to grab things that Chiro would need. Chiro first went over to the door and locked it, just in case and then went over to his closet and pulled out two suitcases.

"Hey! Chiro's a boxer guy!" Sprx teased, pulling out some of Chiro's underwear from his underwear drawer.

"Hey! Give those back!" Chiro blushed, grabbing the boxers back in embarrassment. Sprx laughed and left it to the black haired boy.

It took about 15 minutes for a lot of Chiro's things to be placed in the suitcases. When everything was packed, Chiro was just itching to get out of the uncomfortable house and back to the safety and comfort of the robot. They were just about to climb back out the window when they heard the door knob shake. Chiro's eyes went wide and he stared at the door in fear.

"Chiro?" A muffled voice called angrily through the door. Chiro whimpered quietly. "Chiro! If you're in there, you're in soo much trouble. Open this door instantly!" Chiro recognized the voice of his dad and looked at the monkeys in panic. They immediately grabbed one of the suitcases. They were all about to climb out again when there was a click and the door shot open.

Chiro stared wide eyed at his supposed father. He had dark black hair and green eyes that were currently blazing in fury. He was tall and he wore a business suit that seemed ruffled. "Where in the world were you boy? And what the heck are these things?"

Chiro backed away and the monkeys immediately stepped in front of their leader.

"Is this your father Chiro?" Antauri asked. The man's eyes widened.

"Jeez, and why are they speaking gibberish. Eh, whatever, come here boy, I need to talk to you." Chiro's father grinned evilly. The black haired boy whimpered and didn't move.

"Weren't you listening to me?" The man exploded, stepping towards him. "I said come here, NOW!"

The monkeys went into action as soon as the man stepped forward. With a monkey screech, they charged towards the man and body slammed him out of the room.

"WHAT TH-AHH!" Unfortunately for the man, there were stairs directly behind him and he had a very unpleasant trip down the stairs. The monkeys watched angrily as the man landed hard on the ground and didn't move. Assuming he was unconscious, they moved back into the room and Antauri grabbed the boy's suitcase.

"Come on Chiro!" Nova instructed, grabbing the surprised boy's hand and pulling him out the window. Before Chiro could scream, the monkey's activated their jetpacks. Chiro's eyes widened in more surprise, clearly not remembering them taking him with these very same jetpacks to the robot when he was unconscious.. _'Jeez, what's next, the robot splitting apart into different vehicles?' _

When they landed, they heard the surprised feminine shout coming from the house, obviously from seeing the fallen man on the floor. The monkeys and Chiro quickly ran through the city, wanting to hurry and get back to the robot.

3

"That was fun!" Sprx immediately exclaimed when they entered the robot, laughing.

"Yeah! Didja see the guys face when he saw us charge at him! Priceless!" Otto laughed. Nova and Gibson rolled their eyes, and Antauri just looked over at Chiro who was bent over trying to catch his breath.

When Chiro and the two other monkeys were calmed down, Chiro asked. "Hey, how come he couldn't understand you guys?"

"Oh, only you can understand us Chiro." Nova stated. Chiro blinked.

"Why?" He asked curiously, automatically looking over at Antauri. "Is it because of that Power Primate you were telling me about?"

Antauri smiled in approval. "That's correct. But do not worry about that right now, let us get your belongings into your room."

Chiro grinned and nodded eagerly, picking up both of the suitcases and following the monkeys to the elevator that lead to the rooms.

4

Chiro grinned proudly at his room. He spent the rest of the day organizing the room. The monkeys helped as best they could. They had eaten dinner earlier and Nova has suggested going to be a little early, claiming that tomorrow would be a big day. Chiro decided to heed her advice. He had just come out of his bathroom, the steam from the shower he took leaking out of the room. Chiro ran his fingers through his wet black hair and changed into his pajamas.

When he was finished with that task, he moved over to his comfy bed. He had already said good night to his team, so nothing was stopping him from just collapsing on his bed and sleeping. Which he did, hoping that he wouldn't be plagued by a nightmare tonight. With a small smile he continued sleeping, gently dreaming of five smiling faces.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ehehehehe, I people……….Um…………….yeah…………………….*awkward silence***_

**I guess you can thank Netbug for yelling at me. To continue. Or discontinue. **

…**I decided to continue it. XD**

**Edit: I edited some crap.  
**

**Capítulo**** Seis**

The blackness of the universe would be enough to send anyone insane. The only light that seemed available was the glimmering planets that shown out among the blackness, but it wasn't enough. Far away from these planets, was a giant ship. It was hard and dry and looked to be made of bone. Chunks of the poorly maintained ship had slowly broke off during its sleep, so it wasn't nearly as big as it probably should have been.

Inside, however, was where the real terror was hiding. On top of a throne, a large creature rested. It was tall, had broad shoulders and his head was a skull. His eyes were closed and what could be described as peaceful, if it wasn't for the supreme ugliness that just reeked of evil that surrounded that expression. His cape was torn from and a large belt surrounded his hips with the letters "SK" on the belt buckle. On his chest a sphere with a red jewel was embedded and three bone like structures shot out on each side of the jewel. On his stomach, you could grossly see his intestines hanging there, not connected to anything else. Still clenched in his hand-while his other hand gripped the edge of the chair- a staff with a giant green jewel on top sat upright in its master's grip.

Suddenly, the creature's eyes snapped opened and narrowed. A deep bass chuckle reverberated from his chest that would induce shudders of fear from any living creature. The creature continued to chuckle as he turned his head to look out his bony window.

"Silly little things, don't they remember why they were put to sleep in the first place?"

1

Chiro panted heavily as he collapsed on the couch of his room. Gibson and Antauri looked at him with concern while Otto and Sprx giggled to themselves. Nova was smirking. "Come on Chiro, I didn't work you that hard."

Chiro glared at her, though it looked more like a pout. "You're talking to the little human that's completely out of shape here." Sprx just laughed and when Chiro sat up slapped him hardily on the back, almost causing Chiro to tumble forward.

"That will change reallll quickly kid." Sprx smiled. That smile quickly turned evil. "I'm next to train you today. After lunch, you're mine kid. Bwahahahahahahahahhahah!!!" Sprx then proceeded to leave the room as Chiro hid behind Antauri.

2

The young black haired boy absentmindedly picked at his sandwich as he tried to stall time. That morning he had been awakened earlier then he usually was. The tired teen was torn from his bed, forced to dress and then dragged to the training room, all the while being half asleep. The teen finally woke up enough to watch as Nova wrapped his hands in a tougher fabric then yesterday and wrap it with more layers. He had looked up and saw the monkeys through some Plexiglas staring down at them. Antauri and Gibson held gentle expressions while Sprx and Otto seemed excited about something.

Chiro had snapped to attention when he heard Nova talking to him. Nova had started out slow at first; helping Chiro remember the blocks and punches she had taught him yesterday. After a little bit of time, Nova began to go harder on him, forcing him to exert more strength more and more until his blue eyes were half lidded in concentration and his lithe body was drenched in sweat. His yellow partner; however, looked not at all tired.

After a few hours, Nova stopped and Chiro ended up falling to the ground in exhaustion, much to his embarrassment.

"Chiro? Is that sandwich not to your liking?" He heard someone ask. The boy's blue eyes snapped up to stare at the blue monkey that was looking at him. He quickly gave the genius a sheepish smile and said, "No, it's my favorite kind!" It was actually; his stomach always had room for a little peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Otto smiled proudly. "See Gibson? I knew he would like the sandwiches that I made." As Otto continued smiling proudly to himself, Gibson simply rolled his eyes. Nova was looking at the red pilot next to her with disgust as he ate. His face was pretty much covered in the red strawberry jelly and the peanut butter looked ready to go into his eyes. Chiro had no idea how he got like that, nor did he want to know.

"Ugh, Sprx! You're such a pig!" Nova glared. Sprx grinned cheekily at her, peanut butter obvious as it covered his teeth like braces.

"She's right, _Sparky _you really should learn some manners." Gibson smirked while Antauri looked on, drinking his tea and munching on a cucumber sandwich that Otto had made "'pecially" for him, as Otto had so delicately put it.

Sprx glared and promptly threw peanut butter on Gibson's face, landing squarely in his black eye. The blue monkey screeched like he had been shot and fell to the ground. The whole table laughed hysterically, even Antauri chuckled a bit as he handed his fallen comrade a towel and helped him up. A deep flush seemed to overtake the scientist's face as he fiercely rubbed his eye, trying to get the gooey substance out of it.

Chiro giggled to himself as he watched Sprx and Otto tease the poor monkey, which Nova took great pleasure in, especially when Gibson childishly slammed his own sandwich on Otto's head. Otto whined in displeasure and grabbed his head.

His pale face burst into a smile and his eyes softened as he observed his new team. He could honestly say that he never felt so at peace in his entire life.

3

After lunch, Chiro followed a still laughing Sprx to the red monkey's ship. His ship was disguised as one of the robot's fists and when he disengaged the ship it turned itself into a more ship looking structure. The boy was quite excited for this lesson, because when he watched flying vehicles in the city, he had wished to someday learn how to fly one.

Sprx also seemed excited. Chiro wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Sprx carefully lead his new leader into his beloved air ship, imploring the boy to sit in Sprx's usual seat. Sprx gently stroked his equipment and looked towards Chiro, who was watching him intently. Sprx smiled and began.

4

A few hours later, Chiro was finally released. The boy rubbed his head and winced as he felt a headache coming up. Now he knew why Sprx was smiling so evilly earlier. The red monkey didn't actually let him do any flying today, because he was drilling into the boy's head _everything_ about his airplane. What controls were which, and what the controls did, how to stabilize the ship when hitting turbulence, what to do with ejector seats, and everything else under the sun, even when airships were made!

What was worse is that Sprx quizzed him and quizzed him about everything, and if Chiro was even off of a question a little, he got a sharp whap to his arm and was forced to answer all the questions Sprx's had said before he got the question wrong. After the lesson was over, Chiro was dizzy with information and Sprx had said that they would start flying his on his next lesson.

What was happening next was that he was going to go to Antauri's room, where the black monkey would teach him how to control his powers and how to calm his mind. As far as Chiro was considered, the latter was what he wanted to learn the most right now.

As Chiro happily walked down the hallway he started to feel something push against his mind. At first he ignored it, thinking it was just his headache getting worse. Suddenly, blinding pain hit his mind and engulfed it. Terrified and in pain, he gripped his head and fell to his knees before falling to his side. His knee's curled up to his chest and he gripped his head tighter. He tried to call for help, but he found that his vocals would not work.

Chiro desperately tried to endure as throb after throb of horrible pain reeked threw his mind, before his body couldn't take it and he fell none too gently into the darkness of unconsciousness.

5

When Chiro opened his eyes again, he found himself floating in darkness. He looked around frantically and tried to move his limbs. He choked back a sob of fear as he found his limbs not responding to his commands to move. Suddenly, something appeared in front of him, causing the poor boys already frantically beating heart to miss a few beats. The terrified boy wished he could wrap his sore arms around himself, to give himself comfort as beady red eyes stared down at him.

That's when Chiro realized that the thing in front him _was _staring down at him and that he had seen him before. Chiro timidly tilted his head upwards and his eyes widened as he took in the dark figure. He couldn't really make out any real features of the creature, all he could see were those dark red eyes, the broad shoulders, skinny middle, and long legs of the thing with his clawed hands holding onto a staff. Chiro knew that this was the creature that had attacked him a few nights ago.

It felt like they were having a staring contest, and Chiro knew that he was loosing. He jumped when he felt a _large _hand encircle his neck and pull him up. That seemed to awaken everything in his body and his hands went up and clawed at the hand, wincing as its claws poked his neck and he could just barely feel the little trickle of blood run down his neck.

"It's unfortunate that the Power Primate chose _this _for these foolish monkeys. Quite pathetic, the Power Primate seems to become weaker with every victim it chooses." Chiro's eyes narrowed slightly at the insult. He was going to respond, when the hand tightened its grip all of the sudden and Chiro arched his back and grabbed the hand more tightly, gritting his teeth in hurt.

The face got closer to his and Chiro felt his breath being taken away as the eyes of his capture bored down into his face. "Listen here, and listen well little one. You will never be safe from me, never. And when I gain enough power to return to your little planet, you will regret ever being involved with those monkeys, because you will be destroyed by my hand. Not even the Power Primate will be able to help you." A dark chuckle fell from the dark one's mouth and Chiro tried to suppress his shudders and whimpers. He desperately wanted to retort, but his fear seemed to have gagged his mouth, only allowing him to breathe which was getting increasingly harder.

Suddenly, the creature let go and Chiro was finally able to let loose a scream as he fell down the abyss of darkness.

6

Chiro's eyes suddenly snapped open and he found himself still screaming. He could hear the scrambling of little feet and he could hear Otto yell out his name. The boy pitifully grabbed his neck and whimpered, trying to suppress his sobs as tears fell down his pale cheeks. The first one to reach him was Antauri, who immediately started stroking his hair and asking what happened. Chiro didn't answer, but slowly began to relax to the gently stroking. It wasn't till he saw everyone else's worried faces that the dam broke and he spilled all that had happened.

The monkeys all surrounded him as he told his story and Nova's comforting strokes on his hands and Antauri's gentle fingers running through his hair all helped ease his frazzled mind. The monkeys strong, comforting presence slowly helped ease his mind and once he finished telling them, he let out a few scared sobs before slowly resting his head in Antauri's lap, closing his eyes. He didn't fall asleep; for he was too scared the dark creature would come back.

With his eyes closed, he did not see the serious glances the monkeys gave each other. They had less time then they thought.

**Okay guys, I finally did Chapter 6, after more then a year. I really am sorry you guys, but I lacked enthusiasm after Ch. 5 and I was busy with school and over the summer I was busy doing things with my barn and then school again. But Netty pressured me until I wrote this, and I must say, I really like how this chapter turned out. Don't expect me to go too much into his training okay? Because I really know nothing about the stuff he's learning. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Et's March which stands for….Merilly…..articulating….rocky…crap…..hamburgers.**

…

**It's true! Da internets did told me so! D You do not believe the internets? **

**Oh guise guess what, I dids a bad mistake last chapter. During Ch…4 I believe, I already introduced Dr. Skellyking (Cause he got his doctorate in Evil) But I liked the one I had in Ch. 6 better so I changed Ch. 4 (I think) A little, as well as edited allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll my chapters. So now they won't make me cringe. **

**Much.**

**Capítulo Siete **

It was probably around an hour before Chiro finally stood up. The length of time it took to stand up wasn't from his fear actually, he had gotten over that after about five or ten minutes. No, the monkeys had taken turns rubbing his back, thinking he was still terrified. No one, not even Chiro, can resist a back rub.

His back still tingling happily from the aftermath of the marvelous back massage he received, he turned towards the monkeys. They looked at him worriedly, which he returned with a small smile. "I guess I better get cracking, huh?"

The monkeys smiled nervously back.

1

"What do we do Antauri?!" Sprx panicked, pacing back and forth in Antauri's room. It was late at night, and their little leader was sleeping peacefully in his room. The monkey team was currently residing in the black monkey's room, having a meeting about the recent visit that their menace made to Chiro.

"Shouldn't we have told him who he was? It's obvious that it's Skeleton King." Nova told the second in command, a worried mother tone in her voice.

"He is not ready yet Nova," Gibson spoke up, saving his friend the trouble, "His confidence is low and his self-esteem even lower. If he knew someone much greater then his father or those bullies were after him…"

"Chiro might not be able to handle it?" Otto finished, wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his head on his bent knees.

Antauri nodded and closed his eyes. "After a few more weeks of training, I am hoping he will be ready for this knowledge. But for now, let him become used to this new life."

All the monkeys nodded in agreement, unaware of a certain black haired boy sitting outside the door, his head in his arms.

2

For the next week, training was in full effect. A schedule began to form during this time and it started out with Chiro waking at about 6:00 in the morning everyday to eat breakfast. Then after those happy moments with his team, he would go to Otto for mechanics training. Chiro picked up quickly, and he was already starting his own project. Under Otto's happy gaze, the black haired boy began his own plans for a machine that would allow other people to understand his team.

After warming up his brain with the mechanical training, he would go on to Gibson's lab. His feelings about these lessons were mixed. It depended on the day, whether Gibson was lecturing or allowing him to mess….work with his chemicals. Chiro liked those days better. Then Sprx would kidnap him and Chiro would really start to have fun.

After a day of watching Sprx handle the controls of the aircraft, Chiro was finally allowed to rise above the clouds. At first Chiro was afraid that he was going to crash the flying object, but Sprx kept a close eye on his handling of the craft and would…_calmly _instruct him how to do it correctly.

_Flashback_

_"CHIRO! You have to engage the landing gear first!" _

_"B-But you said you just gently glide into the socket!!" _

_"You do, AFTER you engage the landing gear!" _

_"Gwah!!" _

_"Bwah!!" _

That is why there is now a large dent in the side of the robot, which Otto was diligently fixing. After that horrific lesson, Chiro had been forced to go through more training of the mental kind, and never made those kinds of mistakes again.

Lunch time came next, and Chiro was usually eating a lot of healthy foods and carbs in preparation for his next training; fighting. Out of all of his trainings, he enjoyed this one the most. Being able to learn how to protect himself seemed to exhilarate him in ways none of his other trainings seemed to do. The frail boy was slowly beginning to grow a backbone.

After that long session, the boy would quietly wonder down to his second in command's room, where he would relax and learn the ways of the power primate from his mentor. He loved these lessons in a different way then his other trainings. The blue eyed boy felt that he could tell his mentor anything. As they sat in their meditation positions, he would find himself just rambling on and on about his life. The good points of his life were lost to the bad points, but Antauri always listened patiently to whatever Chiro was open to talk about, masking his anger to the people in the boy's stories.

However, the monkeys still didn't know of the nightly escapade the boy had done the night of their meetings. After that night, Chiro barely slept. His mind was filled with what had happened earlier that day and of the information he had just learned. Chiro wanted to ask more about this "Skeleton King" but he was reluctant to tell the monkeys where he was that night. The last thing he wanted was for them to think badly of him

That night, he had made a promise to himself. He promised himself that he would try hard to let what happened in the past, stay in the past. Chiro wanted to become a strong, confident leader for his team, to protect them like they do for him. With his revolve strengthened he had gone to bed that night feeling like a new person.

3

Chiro smiled confidently as he threw a punch at his sparing partner. Nova dodged only to be pushed aside by a swift kick in her side. She "oofed" quietly as she landed, but quickly got up and grabbed Chiro's fist that was making its way towards her head. Quickly, but still gently, she sent her knee up to the black haired boy's gut. He coughed and backed away, finally collapsing in exhaustion.

Nova smiled gently at the boy catching his breath. During this training time, Nova had been surprised at the progress that her leader made. The Yellow fighter couldn't be prouder of her monkey boy. Besides Sprx who called him "Kid", everyone (except Antauri) had started to affectionately call him Monkey Boy. Gibson said it occasionally when he was in a playful mood.

The yellow monkey looked up at her team mates who were watching through the glass window above. All of them had smiles on their face. In her peripheral vision she saw movement, but was taken by surprise when Chiro suddenly zoomed into her side, faster then he ever had. Nova cried out in surprise and crashed into the wall.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Chiro burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" He cried happily, bending over in his hysterics. Nova smirked and rubbed her head, ignoring the laughter that was reigning above her.

"If you think you're going to get away with that, then you're very wrong Chiro!" She yelled, tackling the boy.

"Gwah!" He cried, before falling into violent laughter as the female monkey started to mercilessly tickle the boy.

Otto and Sprx looked at each other up above, before disappearing from the view of the training room. Sudden battle cries of "Rawr!!!" and "Attack!!" rang out to the left of the two on the floor and both Nova and Chiro were surprised when the green and red monkeys suddenly exploded into the training room and started tickling the boy even harder.

Gibson and Antauri gradually made their way towards the door to the training room where happy laughter (not all from Chiro) made its way through the door. Suddenly, Gibson stopped and turned to the mentor. "Antauri, have you noticed...?"

"Yes Gibson," Antauri interrupted, "I have noticed his sudden progress, and I am amazed myself."

"I never expected his confidence to skyrocket so suddenly." The scientist told him.

"I didn't either, but on the night of our meeting-" A loud rang burst through the air, interrupting Antauri. The monkeys stopped everything and froze. Chiro started and, breathing hard, looked questioningly at his companions, nervous at the grim expressions on their faces.

It was the alarm, and something was happening in the city.

**Duun du du du duuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn. Things are about to get innnnterestinnngg………………………………………………………….**

**Well, at least I think so, I'm kinda making this up as I go along. XDDDD **

**I would say please enjoy, but I think that's dumb, so I'm just gonna stop talking abru-**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey just so you guise know, I'm kind of in a weird mood as I write this chapter. So if depressing things happen it's because of this mood. XDD

**Capitulo Ocho**

"But I don't understand why I can't come with you!!!" Chiro cried angrily, stomping after the five simians rushing around the command center\.

"Chiro you're not ready yet to face this kind of danger!" Antauri managed to say sternly, despite how he wasn't looking at the boy and was concentrating on the computer.

"We don't want anything to happen to you Chiro!" Nova said, actually looking at the boy as she gently held his hand.

Chiro pouted. "But I want to help!"

Gibson sighed sadly and looked at the boy with a stern look. "Chiro, we are your teachers and we will decide when your ready to fight against your enemies and when your not. Please do not fight us on this." Chiro was about to protest when Otto made a noise of triumph. Everyone turned to look at the screen of the computer.

"Oh great…" Sprx murmured sarcastically. "It's formless. I had just waxed my magnets to-OW!" Nova shook her head in disgust as Sprx got over the punch in the head she gave him.

However, Chiro was staring at the screen, his blue eyes widening greatly. "W-What are those things?"

"Formless," Antauri answered sullenly. "They are the creations of… the Skeleton King." The black monkey had not wanted to go into this discussion yet, 'But,' he thought 'It appears that Skeleton King wishes to speed this part up.'

Chiro's eyes widened. "Who-?"

"No time Kid!" Sprx cried as he saw the formless beginning to attack buildings.

"We need to go now!" Gibson agreed.

"Chiro just stay here okay?" Nova pleaded, looking up at him with worried pink eyes. "You're not ready yet."

Their young leader looked at all of them, and they (excluding Gibson and Antauri) basically were giving him the "puppy dog eyes". Chiro whimpered silently to himself. 'I want to help…' he thought to himself looking over his brand new family. 'I don't know what I'll do if they got hurt… and if these "formless" are as bad as everyone seems to make them out to bed…but what use am I if they claim I'm "not ready"?'

The black haired boy sighed sadly to himself. "Ok…" The tension in the air evaporated immediately as all the monkeys smiled in relief.

"Thanks Chiro." Otto beamed at him.

1

Chiro looked up at his monkey family in worry as they flew off towards the city. He did not feel comfortable with this decision, but he trusted his simian team. So very slowly, he turned around and walked back through the robot's foot. Suddenly in his peripheral vision he saw a black figure to his left. He gasped and twisted around just in time to punch a black and white creature in the face. The creature had a skull head without a jaw and his rib cage was white and the white went down his legs and down the sides of his feet, which were black. His blue eyes widened in fear as he realized it was those formless creatures he saw on the screen.

He cried out as he saw more coming and when the one he had punched slowly standing back up. He whirled around and ran for the robot, but unfortunately, it had rained just a day ago and it was muddy. He yelped as he slipped in the mud and fell ungracefully into the liquefied dirt head first. But he had no time to try and get the mud off of him as the formless got closer.

The boy jumped up in fear and ran the last foot to the robot and immediately turned and closed the door, just in time to smoosh one of the formless that was making its way into the robot. Chiro stepped back a few paces as the formless began to bang mercilessly on the door. The hero-in-training gulped in freight and ran to his elevator, his brain running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do.

"The monkeys!" He cried, slightly panicked. "I need to call them!"

He jumped out of the elevator and dashed to the computer. A sudden thought passed through his mind and he stopped. "B-but…how do I call them?"

The sound of screeching metal suddenly pierced the air as the alarms of the robot blared, the room going red. Chiro looked up at computer screen to see "WARNING: INTRUDER ALERT". The black haired boy gasped in fear. All of a sudden, he felt something enter his mind. He cried out and looked around and saw that the formless were whizzing up the elevators like machines off an assembly line.

Chiro found himself battling both physically and mentally, the latter harder then the former. As he desperately punched and kicked his opponents outside his body, in his mind he was trying to put up walls against the thing invading his mind. One of the formless that he was fighting dodged one of the boy's punches and easily stabbed the boy in the shoulder with his pointy claws.

Blue eyes watered in pain as he was forced onto the cold ground of the robot. The formless seemed to take that as an invitation to attack at once and Chiro found himself forcefully pinned to the ground. Weakened from his bleeding shoulder, the thing easily flew into his mind and Chiro found himself with no control of his own body. Fear and panic rushed over him in waves and he squeezed his eyes shut as the thing brushed over his memories.

Memories that he wanted to forget began to replay in his mind like a movie and Chiro's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"_Mama!" A young Chiro cried, running up to a female that was identified as his mother. The young lady smiled happily and picked up the boy, turning to the house that a young man was bringing multiple boxes in. She was tall and had emerald eyes and long blonde hair that was braided and reached mid back. She wore a simple t-shirt with a skirt. _

"_Isn't it wonderful Chiro?" The woman asked, smiled down at the little 4 year old. "This is our new house!" _

"_House, house!" Little Chiro cried happily, clapping his hands twice before reaching for his mother's face. His mother smiled happily at her sun and the young man came over to stand beside the lady. _

"_Caren isn't it beautiful! And we got with our own money!" The man sighed, placing his hands on his hips. He had dark black hair and blue eyes. He was tall, but not quite as tall as his wife. He wore a t-shirt with ripped up jeans. _

"_Papa!" Little Chiro cried, stretching his arms out to his father. _

"_Here we go!" The man grunted, picking up the little boy before he proceeded to throw the light boy up in the air, laughing and making funny noises, causing the black haired toddler to laugh and giggle uncontrollably.  
_

Chiro's eyes watered in sadness at the memory, but he didn't have time to dwell on it before he was forced into more of his memories.

"_Well Chiro," Caren smiled. "You're friend Alex is having a party for his birthday and he invited you! Do you want to go?" _

"_Yeah!!" A seven year old Chiro happily cried. His father who was sitting in a chair a few feet away frowned. _

"_When is it?" The man asked. _

"_This Saturday." Caren said, turning to his husband as Chiro thought of eating cake and ice cream and playing party games. _

_The man's frown deepened. "I don't think that is a good idea Caren. They said it's supposed ta' be bad weather." _

_Caren rolled her eyes. "Oh please Robert, it's only a few miles away, I think we will be fine." _

Chiro suddenly gasped as he figured out which direction this was going. "No!" He squealed, struggling violently against the formless. "No! Don't make me see that day again!!" The thing in Chiro's mind seemed to laugh evilly and Chiro's eyes closed once again as he was roughly thrown into the next memory.

_Finally the day of the party arrived and like the news broadcast said, it was raining the proverbial cats and dogs. Chiro didn't care at all about this and he was bouncing around the living room, ready to go to the adventure of Alex's party. _

_Robert growled under his breath as he watched his young child hop about the living room singing happy songs under his breath. "I still don't like this." _

_Caren giggled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Don't worry dear, everything will be alright." She waved good bye as Chiro and her walked out the door. Caren placed an umbrella over their heads as they jogged towards the car, leaving Robert to stare desperately at their backs. _

_2 _

"_Mama is we almost there?" Little Chiro cried happily, bouncing up and down on his chair. Caren chuckled sullenly as her eyes remained glued on the road. _

"_We are almost there, but it is a little slippery then I thought it would be…" _

"_What?" Chiro asked cutely, not understanding, causing Caren to smile. _

"_Nothing, love." _

_All of a sudden, Caren hit an icy spot due to the rain and the cold air. Caren desperately tried to regain control of the car, but the car suddenly seemed to have a mind of its own. The car slid all the way onto the sidewalk and hit a building and Chiro's world was forced into darkness. _

Chiro openly sobbed as his struggles, though persistent, started to weaken.

_Chiro opened his eyes to see bright light hanging over him. He whimpered tiredly and tried to sit up. He blinked and whimpered again, trying to look around. _

"_You're finally awake, huh little one?" A voice suddenly said, turning off the light above him. Little Chiro was glad to be rid of it turned to look at the sweet looking nurse standing by his bed. She smiled down sadly down at him. "Sweetie don't panic okay, but you've broken your leg and you have fractured ribs." _

_Chiro tilted his head cutely. "Wha… fractured mean?" _

_The nurse smiled at him. "It means you cracked your ribs a little." _

_Chiro tilted his head to the other side and smiled happily. "Oh, okay!" Suddenly he blinked, as if realizing something. _

"_Where…mama?" The nurse seemed to deflate after that_ _innocent comment and she smiled down sadly at the little boy. _

"_She's dead little one…you got into a car crash and she died." _

_And with that statement, Chiro's innocent little world crumbled into dust. _

Chiro cried out again and went limp against his captors, sobbing as the feelings he felt from that day wash over him.

"_But don't worry little one!" The nurse said to him, "I'm sure your father will be here soon." _

_Chiro didn't see him until he was out of the hospital. _

_3 _

_Chiro was feeling dead to the world as he watched his mother go into a coffin and be transferred into the earth. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing. His father was standing next to him, scowling angrily as he watched them bury his wife forever. _

"_Shut up you stupid child!" He suddenly yelled, grabbing Chiro by his hair and dragging him to his car. "If it wasn't for you, my wife wouldn't be dead! I wish you were never born!" Chiro's seven year old heart seemed to sob itself as Chiro froze and allowed himself to be thrown into the backseat of the car. _

_4_

"_I'm sorry Chiro, but I can't be around you any more." A young blonde boy said to Chiro, rather quickly because of nervousness. _

_Ten year old Chiro startled at the abrupt announcement, dropping the book he was reading in the library. "Wh-What?" _

"_I'm sorry Chiro." The blond chocked out, running out of the library at top speed. Chiro desperately tried not to cry as his best friend walked out of his life forever, not noticing the dark figurer watching him from behind a shelf of bookcases. The figure smiled evilly at the boy's sadness and slowly walked out of the library, not caring that Chiro saw him. _

_5 _

"_Hello Chiro, my name is Anita." A young redhead smiled as Chiro looked up at her warily. _

_6 _

"_You stupid brat!" The red head cried out, hitting Chiro over the head with her fist. "How dare you break my vase!" _

"_I-It wasn't my fault!! You were the one to tip it over." Twelve year old Chiro immediately realized that was not a very wise thing to say as he was thrown to the ground with a bleeding nose. _

"_YOU CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG MAN AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Anita screamed, pointing in the vague direction of his room. "And forget about even eating for the next day!" Chiro whimpered and silently obeyed. _

Chiro didn't even have any strength to fight anymore and went limp. The thing was slowly making its way further into his mind. 'I don't understand…' He whimpered to himself, 'It wasn't my fault…why was he so angry? I was just as hurt as he was…and why did he have to chase away my friends? Why did he have to marry someone who would hit me too? Why…why…" An image of his mother flashed across his mind. "Mom…" He whispered. All of a sudden, many emotions started to swirl within him. Anger, frustration, grief, sadness….a multitude of feelings overwhelmed him that even the thing in his brain seemed dizzy.

"Why? It wasn't my fault…it wasn't. My. FAULT!" His body twitched and jerked violently as green energy seemed to take over his body. His eyes opened and green replaced his usual blue irises. Panicked at all he was feeling and having this strange energy taking over him, the black haired boy did the only thing you could think of.

"_**ANTARUI!!!" **_

7

"Take that you ugly monsters!" Sprx yelled out before smashing them with his red magnets. Nova rolled her eyes before punching at one in front of her, killing it instantly. She then swirled around and smashed her foot into another formless' face. It fell to the ground where she proceeded to smash it continuously.

Gibson and Otto were back to back and surrounded by about ten formless. They smirked at each other for a second before jumping away from each other. Otto immediately sawed one of the gooey creatures in half and when he landed twisted around and slide his saws vertically down another monster. As Otto continued to beat the goo out of the formless, Gibson was destroying the evil ones in a more sophisticated manner, by blowing them up with his laser drills.

Antauri was probably the most effective in the destroying as he could pick up two at a time and throw them against each other, or use his monkey mind scream to destroy three at a time…or slash them with his claws…

But in the end, all the formless were gone and the five simians were left panting, surrounded by goo and gaping bystanders. As soon as their breath was back, Otto and Sprx gave each other a high five as Nova smiled at Gibson in triumph. "Good job Gibson!"

"Same to you Nova." Gibson smirked.

"Good work team." Antauri complimented. "Now let us hurry and return to the robot and to Ch-""_**ANTAURI!"**_

Antauri groaned at the suddenly yell in his mind before his eyes widened in panic. "Chiro! Team we need to get back to the Super Robot! Chiro is in trouble!"

"What!" Otto and Sprx yelled as Nova gasped. Gibson gaped for a second before activating his jetback.

"Then let's hurry!" He cried and everyone immediately followed his example and took off after him.

"Hey wait!" A voice cried under them, but they ignored it in favor of worry for their leader. A police officer growled and tapped his foot. Now he had to go look for these mysterious robot creatures.

**The Chiro falling and landing on his face was for Elasticpoodle BTW. :D **

**I KIL JOO WIT MA LZR!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The Formless seemed to gasp as a sudden energy sent them hurtling backwards. Panting heavily Chiro stood to his feet and growled lowly. His entire form was glowing green and his eyes were completely filled with the color and burning with rage. The Formless looked at each other before lurching forward all at once to attack. Chiro's eyes glowed a darker green and he placed his wrists together and shot a beam from the conjoined hands that killed five of the Formless. Swiftly turning around, he shot his foot out in a mighty kick that killed one that was about to attack him.

His powerful attacks continued in this matter until finally, nothing was left but a heavy layer of goo upon the floor of the Super Robot. Suddenly feeling a poke in his mind from the being that was torturing him earlier, Chiro used that last of his energy and hurtled the force directly at the probe. Hearing a scream of pain, Chiro finally felt his mind ease and suddenly he was on the floor and panting heavily. The green energy left him and his breathing slowly returned back to normal.

Taking another large shaking breath he looked up and saw five shocked faces staring at him. He smiled in relief. "G-Guys…"

Almost immediately the team zoomed over to him and helped him over to a pod chair.

"Chiro…" Antauri began, "What…happened?"

The blue eyed boy looked down at them with just as much confusion as they were feeling. "I-I'm not sure…after you guys left some of those…goo things managed to get in and attacked me…and then suddenly I felt this…evil force push into my mind and it brought back so many memories I didn't want to see that I just…snapped." Chiro finished lamely.

They were all silent for a bit before Otto broke into a grin. "Well Chiro, you looked pretty cool! In fact…you still look pretty cool!"

That's when the monkeys realized something; Chiro didn't really look like Chiro.

"Why, you're right Otto!" Gibson cried, touching Chiro's face where two orange bands fell from each of his suddenly sharpened eyes. "Chiro your appearance has been altered!"

Chiro blinked a few times. "W-what?"

"Yeah, go take a look kid!" Sprx grinned. Chiro blinked and got up, feeling slightly anxious and trotted over to the shiny surface that was the Robot's armor.

A different reflection then what he was used to stared back at him. Chiro blinked as he studied himself, his black hair was shaped differently, two long bangs falling over his eyes and instead of the three upper spikes he had one angular spike on the top of his head. He also had white falling down his forehead and stopping before it hit his nose and his eyes were more angular and…confident. Under each eye he had two orange bands that Chiro liked the most. On his neck he had an orange scarf and his clothes had transformed into a white shirt with two black buttons on it and pants with black boots and long orange gloves.

Nova turned over to Antauri in confusion. "How in the world did this happen Antauri?"

Antauri closed his eyes. "I'm assuming that this is the Power Primates doing."

Gibson nodded. "Indeed, perhaps since this was his first time ever using such a high amount of Power Primate it decided to give Chiro a new appearance."

"Maybe it makes him more powerful!" Otto chirped.

Sprx laughed. "There you go Chiro; you have a secret identity now!"

Chiro turned to them, a small grin on his face, already enjoying the new look. "But how do I go back to being…normal again?"

Antauri floated up to him and gently placed a hand over Chiro's chest. There was a flash of light and suddenly Chiro was normal again. The blue eyed boy blinked and looked down at himself. "..How did you do that?"

Antauri smirked lightly. "I would have made you try it yourself, but I thought that you would have more fun trying to learn how to go back to that appearance. We'll just add that to your training."

"What should we call it? It's a little weird to keep calling it "Chiro's altered appearance"." Nova pointed out.

"Oo! Oo! What about Hyper form!" Otto cried, jumping up in down.

Chiro grinned. "Hyper Form. I like it, it seems to fit."

"And then these five monkeys just came out of nowhere and stole my son and knocked me down the stairs!" A man cried at the nodding police officer who was taking notes.

"Yes, we spotted five robotic simians earlier fighting a strange threat today." The police officer said. He turned to the lady standing next to the man. "What did you see Miss?"

The lady sighed. "I just came home to find my husband on the floor! Oh it was horrible! I thought he was dead and then I found out that my little boy was gone too! Ohh…" She cried. The police officer nodded and looked down at his papers again and didn't notice the smirk the couple sent each other.

"Well don't worry Mr. Peter, Mrs. Anita, we'll find your son and you will receive benefits for your trouble." The police officer assured them before walking over to his hover car.

"So…guys…what exactly…were those guys?" Chiro asked at the dinner table. All the monkeys seemed to stop all at once and they all turned their heads to look at Antauri.

Antauri stopped himself from rolling his eyes and looked over at Chiro with a sigh. "Well…I did not wish to explain this yet but I suppose I have no choice. Those goo creatures that you met earlier are called formless."

"…Formless?" Chiro repeated curiously.

"Yeah! They're bad news…" Sprx growled, stuffing some more beef into his mouth.

"They are created and sent by an evil creature named Skeleton King." Antauri continued.

Chiro felt a shudder run up his spine. "From what I gathered," Antauri continued, "It was him that was invading your mind these past few days."

Chiro felt his fists clench by themselves. "What does he want?"

"The destruction of all life." Gibson said gravely. "Shugazoom, because of us, has eluded his destruction path and he has been pursuing this planet obsessively for awhile."

"What I don't get though, is why he never attacked while you were asleep?" Chiro asked curiously.

"Before we were placed into stasis we attacked Skeleton King with all we got!" Otto said through a mouthful of food.

"So he's probably been licking his wounds and plotting this entire time." Nova grumbled.

"But…why did you go to sleep in the first place?" Chiro inquired.

The team was silent. "Chiro…that is something you will find out soon enough." Antauri finally answered.

Chiro sighed. "Alright…"

Gibson cleared his throat. "But now since it is obvious that Skeleton King is back from his hiatus, I believe it is important to start speeding up your training Chiro."

The monkey team and Chiro nodded in agreement. "Works for me."

Chiro yawned tiredly as he meandered back to his room. After dinner the monkeys decided to throw in a few more hours of defense and offense training for him, but they decided to do it with all five of them. They told him that it would help him fight against a hoard of formless for the future. To say Chiro was exhausted was an understatement.

As soon as he entered his room he flew over to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Without even bothering to dry his hair he jumped into the bed at a flying leap and buried himself into the covers, and with a sigh of relaxation fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Back in the command center the monkeys were sitting in their respective pods thinking over the day's events.

"Ya know," Nova started, "Now that the formless are gonna start attacking, we're going to have to show Shugazoom that we exist."

Sprx groaned. "Man, that's gonna be obnoxious."

Otto shrugged. "Well it'd be nice to be able to get a burger or something…"

Sprx shot Otto a look. "Otto. The only human that can understand you is Chiro, what makes you think you'd be able to get fast food?"

Otto looked offended. "I'd just take Chiro with me! Duh!"

Sprx rolled his eyes. Gibson cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should think about having a meeting with the mayor."

Antauri was silent for a bit before saying "I'd rather wait until Chiro is a more confident leader. I think that Chiro would be more comfortable dealing with the resident leader of city if he was secure with himself."

"But I don't think that the formless are going to be willing to wait for Chiro to become more confident." Nova said.

Gibson sighed. "I must agree, I think the sooner we make our presence known the better, but it is up to you Antauri."

After a few minutes Antauri sighed. "Perhaps this would be good for Chiro."

Otto suddenly raised his hand. "Oo! Oo! How are we gonna make our entrance? Should we call and make an appointment or should we just waltz in all cool like. Oh! I know! Sprx could fly us there! Or we could just take the entire Super robot!"

Gibson groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand as the rest of the team chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Please excuse any mistakes I make regarding the actual show 3 (and just so you know, I have no idea how Mayor's offices work so just ignore any errors I make kay?) This chapter is kind of a filler chapter but it'll start to pick up later.

**Chapter Ten**

By the time Chiro woke up, he realized he over slept. With a slight curse he rolled off the bed, crashing onto the floor and got tangled up in his blankets. His body, still drowsy from sleep, struggled to keep up with the black haired boy's sudden awakening and he groaned as the twinges of stomach ache bugged his torso.

Throwing his blanket back on the bed he quickly tore off his pajamas and put on something comfortable to wear before dashing to his bathroom where he did a quick teeth and hair brushing sequence before stumbling out of his room.

The last time he had overslept, the monkey's forced him to do two extra hours of combat training with Nova, and that was pure torture to him for he was still rather out of shape. Chiro didn't want to think about if they decided to do that now, since they said they were going to make him do more training then before.

Running into the elevator (and gracefully tumbling into the wall) he zoomed down to the dining area and breathed a sigh of relief that not everyone was eating yet. Sprx and Nova were cooking (something he hadn't seen before), Otto was staring over their shoulders happily telling them everything they were doing wrong and Chiro could tell that Sprx was prepared to slam that frying pan filled with the hot grease of bacon right over the green monkeys head. Nova didn't look any better.

What made him curious though was the fact that Antauri and Gibson were not there. He didn't think they were the kind to oversleep and he suddenly had a feeling of doom come over him.

"Um…hey guys!" Chiro greeted, stepping out of the elevator.

Otto turned and beamed at him happily. "Hey Chiro! Sprx and Nova are making breakfast today!"

Chiro heard Nova mutter "More like Otto is, since he's the one "backseat driving" our cooking…" and the black haired boy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't forget to not poison us, okay guys?" Chiro teased gently, going over to the cutlery cabinet and gathering up different utensils to set onto the table.

Sprx turned and pointed a spatula at him threateningly. "Hey you, I'll let you know that Nova and I are great cooks!"

"Yeah!" Nova nodded, folding her arms across her chest proudly.

Suddenly Otto burst out laughing. All three of them stared at him in surprise. When he finally stopped and noticed that they were staring at him he grinned sheepishly. "You mean…that wasn't a joke?"

"THAT'S IT!" Sprx cried, lunging at Otto with spatula raised threateningly. Otto shrieked and took off and soon they were hopping all along the walls and the table before Otto pounced on Chiro's head, hugging it protectively as he hissed at Sprx who desperately tried to climb up Chiro to reach his prey.

Chiro yelled out in surprise and flailed his arms in surprise. "Otto! Don't get me involved with this!"

"Don't let him get mmmmeeee!" Otto cried, holding on tighter. Finally Chiro couldn't hold is balance anymore and fell to the floor with an oof. Sprx easily clamored over Chiro and tackled Otto to the ground and began to swat him with the spatula. Chiro quickly scrambled up and picked Sprx up, still slightly dizzy from falling over.

"Sprx stop it!" Chiro scolded, but he couldn't completely mask his amusement.

Sprx growled but went limp in Chiro's grip and Chiro put him down. "Now, I'm pretty hungry! Do you think you could keep making breakfast?"

Sprx huffed and turned to go back to the stove and the laughing hysterically Nova. Otto sat up and grinned "Yeah, and make me a sammich!"

Sprx roared and turned to leap at him but Chiro grabbed him again and sent Otto a disproving glare. "Otto…" Otto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Kay I'm done…" Otto grinned.

Chiro laughed and set Sprx done who pouted and went back to the stove. "My bacon's burnt…" He whined.

Meanwhile Nova was looking at Chiro with a proud look in her eye. While it wasn't an actual "problem" in the team, she was impressed that he was able to keep the peace. She wasn't sure that he could have done that a few days ago. Smiling at Chiro who looked at her curiously she turned back and continued making her signature French toast.

"I can't believe we're contacting the Mayor through email…" Gibson grumbled as he typed on the main computer, Antauri floating contently beside him.

Antauri chuckled lightly. "It is not like we can call and make an appointment."

"I suppose, but not we have to wait for them to respond, and who knows how long that'll take…." Gibson sighed.

Antauri chuckled again "Let's go eat breakfast." Gibson nodded and turned to the elevators. When they got down to the dining floor, they were greeted to their other team members eating breakfast peacefully. Chiro looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Chiro chirped.

Gibson smirked. "Well the kitchen's still here." He said dryly.

Sprx glared. "Don't you start too!"

Nova laughed. "Sprx's ego has been insulted today."

Chiro giggled as Otto blushed in embarrassment. Both Gibson and Antauri chuckled and sat down to eat.

It was after lunch on the Super Robot and the entire team was taking a breather from the day's training of Chiro. Chiro was laying in the middle of the command center, tired from how hard they had worked him in only 5 hours. Sprx was sitting at his head poking him in the cheek and ever so often Chiro would lift a hand and swat him away but Sprx would only snicker and continue. Otto was plopped on Chiro's chest, taking a quick nap before training continued.

Antauri was meditating a little ways away from them with Nova resting against the wall next to him. Gibson was working on the computer.

"Ah," Gibson started, gaining everyone's attention. "The mayor's secretary responded. She said we can meet with him today because one of his appointments dropped and he's busy for the rest of the month."

Chiro groaned and sat up, an arm automatically coming up to cradle Otto to his chest. "The mayor…?"

Antauri sighed and floated over. "With the Skeleton King becoming more of a threat, it is important that Shugazoom know who we are and know that we are here to protect them. The first person we must talk to is the Mayor."

"But how are you going to talk to them? I mean…I'm the only one who can understand you guys right?" Chiro asked, a feeling of dread starting to build up.

Sprx chuckled. "Yes Kid, that's why you are gonna hafta talk to him."

"….WHAT?" Chiro yelped, startling Otto awake. "I-I-there's no way I can do that! I can barely talk to my parents but you want me to talk to the MAYOR?"

Nova hopped up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chiro it's okay! We're gonna be right there with you, but it's a really important step for us to begin to gain Shugazoom's trust."

Chiro whimpered lightly. Otto turned over in his lap and smiled at him. "It'll be okay Chiro!" He chirped. Antauri floated over to him.

"Chiro I'm sorry, but this is important and it must be done as soon as possible." Antauri told him gently.

Chiro took in a shaky breath and nodded lightly. "I guess…"

Antauri smiled "I believe you'd feel better if you went to him in your…Hyper form?" He looked over at Otto who nodded enthusiastically. "Hyper form."

Chiro brightened slightly. "Y-yeah maybe…"

Antauri chuckled and motioned for Chiro to follow him. "Come, I'll begin the instructions now."

"Be ready to leave at three!" Gibson called after them as they went down the elevator.

By the time three came around Chiro still couldn't quite figure out how to activate his hyper form. With a rather heavy heart he and Antauri went back up to the command center where the rest of the team was waiting.

As he looked at his team he suddenly felt a sense of determination. Gritting his teeth, he fisted his right hand and placed it over his heart. Using what he learned earlier about searching for his inner power primate, he built up his power and slowly began to feel the force overtake him. There was a flash and when Chiro opened his eyes and looked down he saw Orange gloves and black shoes and a giant smile came over his face.

"Guys I did it!" He cheered.

Antauri looked pleased. "Very good Chiro."

Otto cheered and jumped on Chiro's shoulders. "Yay!" Sprx punched Chiro in the leg with a quick congratulations and Nova grinned happily.

Gibson was more concerned about how they were going to get to the mayor's office. "Okay the Robot is out of the questions…it's not quite ready for travel yet and a giant robot landing in the middle of the city near the mayor would probably cause mass chaos."

"It's not like we can just stroll down the street either." Sprx huffed.

"I suppose we'll have to use monkey stealth." Antauri said calmly.

"Yes! We can be ninjas!" Otto cried, striking a pose on Chiro's shoulder before losing his balance and falling on the floor with a shriek.

"There are different alley ways that not too many people use." Chiro said. "We could probably take those."

"Yes, and I have a few long cloaks that we can wear." Nova said, trotting over to a pile of clothes she had behind her chair that she had pulled out a little bit earlier.

Otto immediately went for a green one and slipped it on. It basically swallowed him whole and he had fun trying to walk around and tripping over the loose fabric. Sprx grabbed a red on and slipped it on, deftly rolling it up at his legs so he wouldn't trip over it and rolled it up over his hands as well. The other three did the same and Chiro couldn't help snickering at their appearance.

"You guys look like piles of clothes that came to life!" Chiro laughed.

Gibson sighed irritably. "Can we just go? I don't want to be late."

The team nodded and quickly followed the blue monkey out of the robot and into the surrounding woods. Chiro walked in front of the group, leading the way to the secret passages they would take to the Mayor's office.

As he walked he couldn't help but lift his head in a confident matter. The Hyper Form he was in made him feel closer to the power primate within him and he couldn't help but feel better about the fact that he was going back into the city. The monkey's behind him chattered happily, completely unconcerned that they were about to go meet with the Mayor.

As they walked through the back alleys Chiro was slightly surprised to see a number of people walking through as well. Thankfully, because of the cloaks, the monkey's only earned themselves a few strange looks. When they arrived at the tall building, Chiro lead the way into the office.

As soon as they were inside Gibson tugged Chiro down and told him quietly that the appointment was under Mr. Hal Gibson for 3:30. Chiro nodded and nervously wondered up to the rather mean looking receptionist.

"E-Excuse me Miss," Chiro started before clearing his voice. "I'm here for an appointment with the mayor."

"Name." The receptionist said dully.

Chiro looked over at Gibson who nodded "Um, Mr. Hal Gibson for 3:30."

The receptionist (who Chiro saw had the nameplate of "Peggy") nodded. "I'll call you when he's ready; his earlier meeting is running a little late."

"Ah, thank you…" Chiro said sincerely before going over to the rest of the Hyperforce and plopping down in the rather comfy chairs. Otto immediately hopped up onto the chair and began bouncing, nervous energy running off of him in waves.

"Man this is strange." Sprx whispered to Nova. "It's been so long since I've seen so many humans…"

"Keep your voice down!"Nova hissed quietly, "The last thing we need is someone hearing us spit out gibberish!"

Sprx rolled his eyes but stayed silent.

"Mr. Hal Gibson?" A voice called. Gibson, of course looked up, but Chiro didn't really realize that she was talking to him until Gibson nudged him in the leg. He shot up and sent the receptionist a sheepish smile.

She stared at him suspiciously but pointed them down the hall to her left. "Down the hall, turn right at the cross road and it's the big door at the end of the hall.

Chiro nodded and lead the monkeys down the way he was instructed. When they reached the large door, Chiro suddenly froze in place.

"I can't do this." Chiro stammered. "What if I say something wrong?"

Antauri came up to him and gently placed a hand on his leg. "Chiro, you'll do fine. We'll be right there and instruct you as you go."

"But what will I say?" Chiro questioned.

"Start with Skeleton King." Gibson put in. "That would be the best segway."

Chiro took in a deep breath, nodded and gently knocked on the door. With hearing a commanding "Come in" Chiro took one last look at his team before opening the door and stepping in.


End file.
